The present invention relates to a package growth/degrowth/shift method in an exchange and, more particularly, to a method of interactively setting operation data in a system at the time of a package growth/degrowth/shift.
ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) technique is agreed in the ITU-T as an exchange system in the next generation, and it is being studied in various institutes as a technique for realizing a broadband ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network).
FIG. 18 shows the structure of the speech path in an ATM exchange system. In FIG. 18, the reference numerals 1111 to 11n, 1121 to 112n, 1131 to 113n, 1141 to 114n represent line interface portions (line IF portions) connected to the corresponding lines (transmission lines). Each of the line IF portions 1111 to 114n extracts an ATM cell inserted into the payload portion of a frame signal (e.g., DS1-DS3 frame signal, SONET frame signal such as OC3C and OC12C), and outputs it to the multiplexers/demultiplexer after subjecting it to accounting, UPC processing and OAM processing, etc. Each line IF portion also inserts an ATM cell input from the multiplexers/demultiplexer into the payload portion of a frame signal, and transmits the frame signal to the transmission line. The reference numerals 121 to 124 denote the multiplexers/demultiplexers which are connected to the line interface portions, and which multiplex cells and demultiplex the multiplexed cells supplied from a switch, and transmits the cells to predetermined line interface portions. The reference numeral 13 a cell switch for switching the input multiplex cells to predetermined routes, 14 a system control unit (CC) for controlling the line interface portions 1111 to 114n, the multiplexers/demultiplexers 121 to 124 and the cell switch 13. The system control unit 14 is provided with a processor (central processor unit CPU) 14a and a main storage (MM). The reference numeral 15 represents a maintenance terminal, and 16 a bus.
The cell switch 13 is connected to a plurality of multiplexers/demultiplexers 121 to 124, switches a cell input from a multiplexer/demultiplexer on the basis of the routing information (tag information) attached to the cell, and outputs the cell to a predetermined multiplexer/demultiplexer. The multiplexers/demultiplexers 121 to 124 are connected to a plurality of line interface portions 1111 to 111n, 1121 to 112n, 1131 to 113n, 1141 to 114n, multiplex the upward cells input from the corresponding line interface portions and output the cells to the cell switch 13. The multiplexers/demultiplexers 121 to 124 also demultiplex the downward cells input from the cell switch 13 and output the cells to the corresponding line IF portions.
The processor (CPU) 14a of the system controller 14 is capable of transmitting and receiving data to and from each of the multiplexers/demultiplexers 121 to 124 and the cell switch 13.
FIG. 19 is an explanatory view of the communication paths between processors in the ATM exchange system. In FIG. 19, the reference numerals 1111 to 111n, . . . 11N1 to 11Nn represent line interface portions (individual sections), 121 to 12N multiplexers/demultiplexers (common sections MIFCOM: Middle Interface Common), which are duplexed and provided with #0-equipments and #1-equipments 1210, 1211 to 12N0 and 12N1. The reference numeral 13 denotes a cell switch (CRSW: Cell Routing Switch), which is duplexed and provided with a #0-equipment 130 and a #1-equipment 131. The reference numeral 14 represents a system control unit, which is duplexed and provided with a #0-equipment 140 and a #1-equipment 141.
The #0- and #1-system control units 140, 141 have the same structure. The reference numeral 14a represents a processor (CPU), 14b a main storage (MM), 14c a bus interface portion (BXC) for communicating between the processors of the #0-equipment 140 and the #1-equipment 141, 14d a PAC (Processor Access Controller) for controlling the communication between the active (ACT)/standby (SBY) speech path device and the processor, 14f a selector (SEL) for selectively extracting a signal from the active speech path device and transmitting the signal to both the active and standby devices, 14g an SCSI controller (SCC) provided with an SCSI interface for controlling an optical disc drive (not shown), and 14h an Ethernet controller (ETC) which is connected to the maintenance terminal 15 (FIG. 18) as an interface.
The #0- and #1-cell switches 130, 131 have the same structure. The reference numeral 13a represents a switch, 13b a PAC-SP (PAC-Speech Path) for controlling the connection of a path between PACs, and 13c a selector. The #0- and #1-common sections 1210, 1211 to 12N0, and 12N1 have the same structure. The reference numeral 12a represents a PAC device, and 12b a DMA controller (DMAC) for controlling the DMA communication between an individual section and a common section. The maximum number of the common sections 121 to 12N which can be connected to the cell switches 130, 131 is 64, and the maximum number of the individual sections which can be connected to each common sections is 16. Accordingly, in the largest structure of the exchange system, the number of common sections is 64 and the number of individual sections is 1024 (64xc3x9716).
FIG. 20 shows a simplified structure of the exchange system shown in FIG. 19. The same reference numerals are provided for the elements which are the same as those shown in FIG. 19. In FIG. 20, the reference numeral 15 represents a maintenance terminal and 17 a magneto-optical disk drive (MOU).
FIGS. 21A and 21B are explanatory views of the apparatus structure of an exchange system. An exchange is provided with a plurality of frames FR as physical equipments, each frame FR including plural layers of shelves SH, each shelf including a plurality of units UN, each unit including a plurality of cards CD, i.e., packages PWCB (Package wiring Circuit Board). There are various kinds of packages PWCB, for example, there are packages for DS1, packages for OC3C, packages for MIFSH (Middle Speed Interface Shelf), packages for HIFSH (High Speed Interface Shelf), and packages for CRSW (Cell Routing Switch).
Each equipment (frame, shelf, unit, card) is provided with an identification number (frame number f, shelf number s, unit number u, card number c) in correspondence with the position. It is therefore possible to specify the equipment which is arranged in an arbitrary position by combining these identification numbers. For example, it is possible to specify a card (package) by an identification number group f-s-u-c, and a shelf by an identification number group f-s. This number group is called an office equipment number (OE number). In an actual exchange shown in FIG. 21B, the equipment number (OE number) is represented by 10 decimal figures such as ffffffsuuc, wherein the first to sixth figures denote frame numbers ffffff, the seventh figure a shelf number s, the eight and ninth figures unit a unit number uu, and the tenth figure a card number c. Therefore, the OE number of the black package in FIG. 21A is represented by [0101012012], and the position of the package installed in the apparatus is specified by this OE number.
In this exchange system, there are cases where the function is raised by increasing the number of lines and a new function is added by increasing, the number of packages (package growth), replacing an old package by a new one, or shifting the position of a package (package shift). Sometimes, an unnecessary package is removed (package degrowth). In such a case, it is necessary to execute various processes such as installation of a new package/removal of an old package, input/delete of office data, set/delete of line data, and test/diagnosis so as to make the exchange system operable. For this reason, conventionally, the person in charge of the exchange plans data in advance in accordance with the conditions of the exchange, converts the planned data into the form of a command at the off line, and inputs the generated command in accordance with the manual.
For example, in the case of newly installing an OC3C package in the MIFSH (MIF shelf), the following commands are generated in advance:
command for confirming that the MIFSH and the high-ranking equipment are in service,
command for confirming that no alarm is generated,
command for inputting the office data (OE number of the package, the package name (OC3C), PWCB type, serial number, etc.),
command for executing package growth,
command for confirming data of equipment directed growth (OE number of the package, the package name, equipment status, PWCB type, serial number, information of a high-ranking equipment such as MIFSH number),
command for setting line data,
command for executing diagnosis after the package growth,
command for displaying a self inventory,
etc. After the package is installed, these commands are sequentially input to the system in accordance with the manual.
This method is, however, inefficient, because it is necessary to generate commands in advance, which takes much task. In addition, when the commands are input in accordance with the manual, a human-initiated error is likely to occur. A trouble after inputting the commands is difficult to deal with, which may even lead to the necessity of stopping the service of the exchange. For example, if a package is inserted into a wrong position of the exchange, the OE number designated by the command do not agree with the OE number corresponding to the position to which the package has been inserted. In such a case, since the commands do not flow smoothly, it is necessary to inspect the wrong position by stopping the service of the exchange.
In an exchange, the traffic of a certain shelf sometimes considerably increases as compared with the traffics of the other shelves. In such a case, a cell loss occurs and the service is lowered, which greatly influences the operation of the exchange. In a conventional exchange, when the operator inputs commands, an increase in the traffic is confirmed in an NMS (Network Management System) or the like, and the problem is thereafter dealt with. As a result, it is impossible to deal with an increase in the traffic immediately, so that a cell loss cannot be prevented.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems in the related art to provide a package growth/degrowth/shift method which adopts a menu system so as to enable a package growth/degrowth/shift process to be interactively executed by an operator with a good efficiency free from an error and without stopping the service of an exchange.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent a cell loss by shifting a package having a large traffic in a predetermined shelf in which an increase in the traffic is detected, to another shelf so as to disperse the traffic.
To solve the problem in package growth, in one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a package growth method comprising the steps of: (1) registering accommodation conditions data under which the exchange accommodates a package; (2) recording growth scenario data for specifying a package type and the process for necessary for package growth, in each package; (3) judging whether or not a package satisfies the accommodation conditions by identifying the position at which the package is installed and the package type when the package is newly installed in the exchange; (4) creating and registering a detailed growth procedure scenario on the basis of the package growth scenario data recorded in the package, if the package satisfies the accommodation conditions; and (5) interactively executing a growth process in accordance with the detailed growth procedure scenario. In this manner, when a package is installed at a wrong position, it is possible to automatically detect the error and to stop the growth process. In addition, at the time of package growth, it is possible to interactively execute a growth process without the need for generating a command in advance.
When the package does not satisfy the accommodation conditions due to a wrong position of the installed package or the like, the problem is easily dealt with by outputting an error message.
As a line data setting method, a method of setting line data in the form of a menu, a method of setting line data by using a default value and a method of setting line data by using the precedingly input data are prepared. One of these methods is interactively selected, and the line data is set in accordance with the selected method. In this manner, it is possible to set line data with easiness free from an error.
To solve the problem in package degrowth, in another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a package degrowth method comprising the steps of: (1) registering a package growth procedure in correspondence with package identification data; (2) inputting a block command for blocking a package to be removed; (3) reading the growth procedure of the package designated by the block command; (4) eliminating the data set by the growth procedure by interactively executing the growth procedure in the reverse order; and (5) instructing the removal of the package after eliminating the data. In this manner, it is possible to interactively execute the degrowth process without the need for generating a command for package degrowth in advance.
To solve the problem in package shift, in still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a package shift method comprising the steps of: (1) registering a package growth procedure in correspondence with package identification data; (2) inputting a block command for blocking a package to be shifted; (3) reading the growth procedure of the package designated by the block command; (4) eliminating the data set by the growth procedure by interactively executing the growth procedure in the reverse order; (5) instructing the removal of the package and the installation of the package to a designated position after eliminating the data; and (6) interactively executing the package growth process in accordance with the growth procedure after shifting the package. In this manner, it is possible to interactively execute the shift process without the need for generating a command for package shift in advance.
To solve the problem of uneven traffic, in a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a package growth/shift method comprising the steps of: (1) collecting the traffic state of each package; (2) judging whether or not there is uneven traffic is on the basis of the collected traffic state of each package; (3) specifying the package to be shifted and instructing the shift of the specified package, or instructing the growth of a new package, when there is uneven traffic; and (4) interactively executing a package shift process or a package growth process. In this manner, it is possible to disperse the traffic in each shelf, thereby preventing a cell loss.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.